Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing geologic formation. In subsea applications, the well is drilled at a subsea location and the flow of fluids may be handled by several different types of equipment. In subsea operations, for example, the subsea equipment may comprise subsea completion systems which may include or work in cooperation with subsea installations mounted over a wellhead. The subsea installations may comprise various components, e.g. subsea trees, and may incorporate fluid flow paths, e.g a production flow path and an annulus flow path. Tree caps are placed on the subsea tree to cap off flow passages within the subsea tree and to provide a final barrier with respect to the surrounding environment.